1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more technologies to install a device driver into an information processing device.
2. Related Art
There has been known an installation program (so-called installer) for installing respective drivers of a plurality of devices such as printers into an information processing device (e.g., personal computer) connected with the devices via a computer network.
An installer of this kind is configured to acquire identification data for identifying the devices on the computer network and to display, on a display unit of the information processing device, a list of the devices on the computer network based upon the identification data acquired. In addition, according to the installer, it is possible to install a driver of a user-selected one of the devices on the list (for example, see Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2000-330742, which will hereinafter be referred to as '742 Publication).
It is noted that “installing” referred to here includes operations of creating a setting file containing settings utilized for the information processing device to control the user-selected device, storing the created setting file and a driver file for driving the device into the information processing device, and registering the stored setting file and driver file with a registry. Further, the settings contained in the setting file include a setting regarding an output port based upon an IP address of the device.